


Spotlight

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: This is just a short or 7-8 chaps ... something to refocus my brain as the meds work. Ianto is a singer asked to try out for a spot with a band that lost it's lead singer and wants to do a tribute show with several different singers. Sort of like Queen did for Freddy but not as nice ... this band is the Harkness Brothers sans Gray who died, leaving Jack a mess. no smutt x
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 21
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

It was just another night, Ianto crooning into the microphone while his band did their last set of the night then he started to help them break up the stage. He became aware of someone behind him, turning to stop in his tracks, chilled to the core as he stared at a rock god.

"Nice pipes" the man said calmly, oozing sex appeal and that certain charisma those who know they are gods sometimes possess "You sing anything else?"

"Your stuff" Ianto said softly, "But you heard a few of yours tonight mixed in with the others."

"I heard our brand, heavy metal, some pop and a little country to calm the crowd before intermission "the man settled on a bar stool at the edge of the stage "You command the stage very well. Did I see your full range tonight?"

"No. You saw the range the crew set" Ianto let the guitar he was holding drop gently to the floor and he walked over to stand before the older man "I love rock, prefer it but this band likes the soft stuff. The only thing I will not do is rap. Can't bloody stand it."

The man grinned nodding as he rose and pulled something from his pocket "Be here day after tomorrow. We have a gig, opening for the music awards and we are looking for a voice."

Ianto accepted the card with horror, looking down as he said softly "I can't replace Gray Harkness. No one can."

"We know… why Jack is being a real prick about finding someone at all … he will like you … like your look and you can sing the ballad with him nicely. Practice it … Going Away … practice it. Come and perform it with him, if he likes it …you might have a onetime gig with us"

"Are you kidding?" Ianto smiled softly, letting the man see his handsome smile for the first time "He will hate me. I can't hide that."

"Do your best to hide this… this level just yet. Believe it or not young man … he will find you intimidating with those pipes if you really open them up" he warned Ianto "Just a soft one. Let him warm to you a little. That is our opening number."

Ianto nodded, unable to believe it might be possible.

He knew he would be passed over for another vocalist, he always was.

.

.

.

.

"You are shitting me. Torchwood … you have been invited to audition for a song with Torchwood" Ianto's sister said as she stared at the card "I mean … Jesus."

"I know … I don't want to fuck it up" Ianto sighed.

"Then hold it in … don't let that monster out on the stage you sometimes do. You will be too much … hold back and sing something sweet. Wow."

"The Ballad" Ianto agreed "Going Away is the piece they want me to audition for."

"Nice. So … they will have several artists through the night singing the different songs?" Rhiannon rose to turn off the whistling kettle "They do now you can sing all of these right? Your tribute act to them is…"

"They don't" Ianto cut her off, reaching for a biscuit "I am not here to replace Gray, if they hear my versions of the songs he is known for … you really think his brother will be best pleased? After all … I put the sex into them with my bloody need to be naughty."

"Naughty is what pays your bills, and some of mine" she settle back, placing the coffee before him.

"Yeah. I know… it's just one song. Who knows, he might like my voice. If I can sing at all when near him. You know he was my biggest crush in my teenage years. Christ … can you imagine? So close I can smell him?" Ianto snorted, rubbing his face "They will not pick me anyway. We both know I don't fit the look. Too … well … librarian for them."

"Not when you are on stage"

"They will not meet me there and I don't want to appear to be showing off … Jackson Harness has an ego the size of Texas, everyone knows every voice that has tried to replace his brother has failed because they have taken some of the limelight from his brother's memory. He is too bloody protective of his memory. No. I don't look like him, my voice has a different quality ... they might like that. HE might like that, no way I can be compared to him, I sing the ballad with a different touch. Why Brian asked me to try out. If I had known he was in the audience I would have measured meself."

"Well I don't know what to say little brother … just … hold that monster back with whatever reins you have … you will eclipse the entire band if you get loose with one of their hard numbers. You always do … god, grown women crying … men too … you are so bloody powerful when you emulate him." Rhiannon sighed as her brother morosely nodded eating another biscuit.

They both knew Jackson would not like him.

He had a type, Ianto… not that.

He had been Gray's.


	2. he'll do

"I know… but this one was at least good looking" Carter said as he watched Jack slam around the dressing room snarling with anger.

"We have one more then you can go get bladdered" Carter soothed, Jack slumping in the chair to stare at his dead brother's picture.

It has been five years since Gray took his own life with a drug overdose that shook the music industry the legendary group left bereft and adrift. Jack had the deep commanding voice needed for the raunchy stuff but it had been his brother who had written a lot of their songs … that harmonized, sung the more gentle parts and together they had ruled the world. Now each and every parody standing there trying to emulate Gray had been a pale comparison.

"His name was Gray but with him gone all that is left in the world is that colour" Jack mumbled looking away in time to see Ianto move past the dressing room door, the three piece suit, the coifed hair and the little chain for his pocket watch gleaming in the light. Jack's feet left the dressing table to land on the floor and he rose, following this pale wraith through the backstage area to the lighted spot where Brain had been waiting, reaching out a hand to welcome him. He looked the same age as Gray would have been, young and shiny.

"You made it … thought you might chicken out. I get the feeling you are still in two minds about this" Brian said, not seeing Jack in the darkness of the stage curtains.

"I will give anything a go, me. Try it once I say, don't know unit I give it a go." Ianto was nervous and knew he was blabbering a bit so stopped talking to grimace and shoot his cuffs nervously "You need me to do it now?"

"You ready?"

"Shit no" Ianto snorted then he laughed softly "But I never am"

"Right … do you want to sing the entire ballad … I can get Andy to do the other part…"

"No. Wouldn't seem right without Jackson … no … ah … how about I sing Candlelight? Similar but not as epic … after all, I am only backing Jackson here… that song is enough to show my range for a soft vocalist right?" Ianto canted his head "Either I will fit or I won't and both songs are in the same key? It will do … I don't want to put anyone else out here."

"Still self-depreciating I see" Brian smiled as he clapped Ianto on the arm "OK little sex pot. Need any props?"

"No … just a mic and some room."

Brian motioned and soon Ianto was standing feet apart in the spotlight as the music swelled to one if Gray's love songs that were always guaranteed to make the girls moist. His look was so polished like he just needed was a pair of specs to become a librarian or something. When he pulled some black rimmed glasses out to look at the song sheet Jack swallowed thickly, looking away. Jack sighed as he settled back to listen to another butchering of a song, at least relieved it was not the duet anymore. That had started to hurt.

Then Ianto sang the opening notes, his voice soaring higher than Gray's ever did and Jack knew he had pushed away from the wall to gape as Ianto sang the song with intensity and an ethereal beauty that it had never possessed. It was as if the song was his, had always been his and at the end of it he turned to signal to the band the last note drop, then simply started to leave the area, placing the mic down like he had not just turned the world on it's axis.

Jack stared as Brian rushed form the other side of the stage to seize Ianto, asking him for one more and Ianto hesitated, like he didn't want to, and then shrugged picking up the mic again.

Another love song, another ballad Jack had sung now with Gray only backing vocals, this time the deeper tone was more Jack s Ianto sang both parts. Different to Gray, something…. still ... there was something there .. something stirring in the vials that was NOT Harkness, something that was almost angelic in his voice that had Jack mesmerized.

"Holy fucking Christ on a stick … where did he find him?" Owen said softly as he stood behind Jack listening with a drum stick twirling in his fingers from setting up the kit "That… holy shit. Listen to him … soooo not Gray in any shape of form but… he is owning that song."

Jack grunted, then turned to his friend and nodded "Maybe he will do then."

Owen watched Jack storm off and then out to the stage where the young man was clearly arguing that there would not be a third song, pushing the mic at Brian as he made to leave the stage.

"Oi, before you go … wanna sort out a contract for the awards evening?" Owen yelled with gusto "The man sez he will do!"

Brian turned to look at Owen and grinned, trying not to punch the air with excitement as Ianto swung to stare at the drummer for the band "Really?"

"Yeah… I think he likes you in a weird sort of stabby way" Own shrugged "Just remember to never look him in the eyes and if he throws shit get out of the room and let him go. Like a highly string thoroughbred, he can go off on one."

"OK"

"OK. Just like that?" Owen grinned as he looked at the handsome young man in the dark suit … something familiar about him now he was close enough to see those stormy eyes "Also … I hope you have a better wardrobe than this. It will not do. Have we met before?"

"I have something to match you gents" Ianto assured him, Owen warming to him as he saw the nervousness thrumming in the man's clutched hands.

"Right … rehearsals tomorrow morning … don't be late. He hates that even if he nearly always is himself"

"Yes sir."

"Oh… and another thing … only HE is called Sir. Right?"

"Yes… Owen."


	3. who are you?

The stages were being set up for the event and Ianto was calmly walking around in the backlights watching the crews work hard, then he let out a soft squeak as someone seized him from behind, swinging to find the drummer for the band eyeballing him intently "A little far from your play pen aren't you Eye Candy?"

"John. Jackson didn't want a rehearsal with me. I am flying blind here. I needed to see the stage lit for the show, it helps me visualise…"

"Look kid. You do one song. One song in a myriad of songs we are doing on the night to honour Gray right? One of eight performers that are invited to tag along for the limelight for a moment, don't go thinking you are any better than anyone else. Besides…" John looked around and waved his hand imperiously "Dangerous place for a little chick like you. Anyone recognises you and Jack finds out …"

"KITTY!"

Ianto turned in time to catch the woman that threw herself at him, her long dark limbs wrapping around him as she kissed him with abandon and John's mouth fell open as Ianto didn't only hold up the Amazonian beauty, he laughed as he stole a second kiss before letting her to the ground "LISA!"

"I'm here with Animal Instinct" she swung to point at another headliner across the way "Kimmel has a thing for me, gave me a backing mic."

"Why wouldn't he my darling?" Ianto purred pulling her into a clutch now, more affection as he rubbed her bare shoulders then drew back "Look at you. My Black Beauty, you look edible."

"Yeah… right. If I had a cock I would be in… right?" she winked and Ianto laughed happily, holding the hand of his childhood friend, the one who helped him hide until he was comfortable in his own skin, hers so pretty.

"Come on … even then … you are too tame for me" he said with a sniff that had her laughing, hugging him again as a voice called out from across the stage.

"LISSY WHO DAT?"

"Oh god… you let him call you that?" Ianto giggled stepping around her to wave "HI BARRY!"

"KITTY!"

John turned to watch the man approach, the charisma of a movie star and the body of a damned porn star Barry Black was a god in the music business and as he reached Ianto his face softened and he reached out to touch Ianto's hair "Look at you. All grown up little man."

"I heard you were doing the finale … I can't wait to watch you on the stage, you know live is always best for your full impact" Ianto gushed happily, letting the man run his fingers tough his hair like he was a damned cat "And Jacob? He OK?"

"So far handsome" the large man sighed, looking back "He's… wavering a bit. You know him, darkest before the spotlight hits."

"Well … you know the old game there…"

"Yeah. Dangle that marihuana filled carrot" Barry boomed out with a laugh, then he wandered off, Lisa taking a soft kiss from Ianto before wandering after him.

"An old flame?" John asked intrigued now.

"No… nothing like that. Barry … he was like a kind old uncle … he did show me some tricks for singing but … no he never took advantage of me. He sort of tried to protect me from the sharks out there. A sweet little virginal gay boy like me? God … I was more than Eye Candy to them. More like crack" Ianto snorted then turned to smile at John "But this is not about them is it? It's her you saw. Lisa. She is my friend, hid me behind her elegance until I was finally ready to accept that I was not your normal kinda cat."

"How did you meet Barry?" John asked as thy walked towards the dressing rooms and Ianto considered a brush off but something about this man told him he would find out one way or another, better get the right story before the crows whisper something wrong like the insinuation he had made about Barry.

"He found me spaced out on mushrooms in a nightclub and was worried, took me home to sleep it off. Watched me sleep wrote 'Dreamer' at three in the morning as I slept on. I woke to him singing it to me with a guitar … was sweet. I sang it back and he was so happy. A lovely guy, huge heart."

"Wait." John stopped walking and swung to stare at Ianto with open shock "Dreamer was written for the love child of Jennifer Eden and Ifan Jones-Leyland."

"Hence…. Jones" Ianto said slowly, rolling his eyes "Duh!"

John stared at him "you are telling me you are the offspring of two of Hollywood's most Royal?"

"Well … my mother was a queen to be sure. Da? A drunken prick who was lucky he remembered the words to his own songs half the time" Ianto snorted "why I don't advertise it, why I don't use the Leyland of the last name anymore. I don't want anything to do with him or his caustic poison."

John followed the young man with a conflicted mind now, seeing that this boy didn't just hide himself under a bushel … he hid under a fucking royal Rock Throne. Holy shit … the King of Rock n Roll and the Queen of Soul. He knew who he was now … who he had been to the man he was now filling in for.

John really wanted to hear him sing now.

For real.


	4. the monster peeks out

Ianto got back to the dressing room and drama as Jack sat not tantruming for a change, it was the guitarist Jimmy that was in full flight as he cursed, screamed and to Ianto's amusement he jumped up and down on the spot.

"Problem darling?" John said as he entered behind the young man who had slipped so easily past the rampage.

"These pants. Look at them! I don't fucking fit these!" Jimmy held up a pair of leather pants that looked like they would need to be poured into, and then slapped his arse to show they were not his size.

"Most likely because they are mine" Ianto said softly, reaching out to snatch them away "I rode here on my motorbike … that's why they were on the back of my chair over there. Your pants are over there on the stand where they always are, along with your jacket with the fringing."

"You ride a bike" Jack said softly as Jimmy swung to stare at Ianto, his anger tiring into a sneer.

"Really? A scooter? Or a Kawasaki? Tell me little man … did your mama help you with finance?" he asked with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"My mother is dead" Ianto said flatly, turning away from the man as John stepped between them to eyeball the guitarist.

"Step back and take a breath" John said softly "we need him for the opening act, scare him off and.."

"And I can sing it" Rolland entered with a flurry of activity as his entourage entered with him, scooting around the room to fill any empty seats "You know I can."

"Rolly… I only agreed to let you do a song because Gray liked you … you know you can't sing our stuff right" Jack rose from his seat to glare at the ex-teen idol "Besides … those pants will not fit your fat arse either."

Everyone roared with mirth as Ianto stored his riding leathers under his seat before perching on the edge of it to hum softly, checking his makeup as he fiddled with his collar and poured a cup of herbal tea.

"Tea?" Jack asked.

"Yes, my vocal chords like it with plenty of honey" Ianto said without turning around "Peppermint for my nervous stomach."

"Oh sweetie … don't be scared. Only millions watching from the comfort of their own living rooms as you butcher a classic" Rolland crooned with glee.

"Funny" Ianto rose and walked towards the bathroom, calling back over his shoulder "You were the one who missed his cue at the BAFTAS."

The bathroom door swung shut as Rolland rose to follow and John laughed as he pushed at him "Stop needling the kid. He has the pipes and is not afraid to use them. Back the fuck off."

Jack leaned back in the chair to watch the bathroom door with interest.

Was that a bit of backbone peeking out there?

.

.

.

.

The final rehearsal before the doors opened (the only one for Ianto) and things were not going well, the noise across the way from the other band was clashing and more than once Jack screamed as he missed a cue, stopping the band to start again. Owen and John were taking turns on the drums, the twin set not going to go hard out until the actual vent, the rarity of two drummers making their music really impact the place.

"Problems?" the director asked, leaning in from the high crane he was using to overlook the assembly venue.

"They are off key and it is driving me insane!" Jack pointed.

"They have a singer that sings in that key, hence they are in that key" the director said with a bored tone, "Deal with it. They don't complain that your drummer over there just screwed one of their back-up singers in the bathroom stall."

"She was up for it" John called over the drum set with glee, winking as everyone laughed. Ianto sighed and went back to his spot, waiting for the cue to enter the stage, crooning the words for Jack. And off they go.

This time they got through it and Jack nodded turning to check his marks as John motioned to Ianto "Hey … sing it acapella for me … let's get your levels."

Ianto started to sing without the band, the sweet tone of his voice rising and falling in perfect pitch as he slayed the sing, ending with a flourish as everyone cheered. He shrugged and went back to his mark as Jack eyeballed him "You really know this song."

"Eidetic memory. I only have to hear it once to know it … sing it once to catch the right keys and if I play the piano or guitar to it I can alter it to suit after a few tries" Ianto said softly. "Right. Mark."

Jack stared at him, intrigued now as the man looked at him through his lashes, suddenly not so sweet and innocent… more like a predator then it was gone as Ianto looked away and Jack felt something deep in his gut he hadn't felt in a while, turning to find John standing up looking over the drum kit at him with a look he knew as well.

Damn.

Just one job… shake it off.


	5. singing my own song

Ianto looked at his reflection with mild annoyance, the sleek look one that he knew suited this band with their perfectly cut hair and their perfectly tailored clothing. He hated it, itching to tear at it all until the monster hiding inside could be released but he knew that was not going to happen. Then his gaze wandered to find someone else looking at him in the mirror, Jack's gaze direct.

"There is a line that you sing perfectly, one no one else got" Jack said as he watched Ianto smooth his hair with the palms of his hands "The Kitty Cat one."

"Pretty little kitty cat curled up in the sun, if not for those hidden teeth and claws you might have been the one" Ianto purred softly, letting Jack nod "Yeah, most think it says you will be the one … not might be… because the truth of that line is that Gray knew he couldn't pet that cat."

"That's right. He met some random guy in a night club and took him home for the night. He wrote that song while he was asleep … inspired by the fact he had shown vicious side outside the bar when someone had come too close to Gray."

"Actually … that's not right" Ianto leaned back and the room fell silent as Ianto turned to face Jack "That night… the brawl started inside. It sort of bled outside and that is where I saw Gray getting the worst of it and I changed tack to get to him, dragging him off as well as nutting someone breaking their nose. In the cab on the way to his flat he propositioned me and I told him that if he put his dick anywhere near me I would bite if off. He had a lovely laugh. I slept on the couch all curled up and warm, woke to him singing that sing to me."

Everyone stared.

"I was his muse for that song … why it feels so strange to sing it now … singing a song written about myself … but at least I understand it. It's not a love song … it's a lust song. Not just about my body… about my … well … soul. Gray told me that he recognized my monster, it was similar to his own that lurked waiting to strike at people. I liked Gray.. we saw one another sometimes at nightclubs, bars… music dos … always seemed to find ourselves in the toilets together with a quick toke to calm the nerves. He always asked me how his Kitty Cat was. He never made another pass at me, always spoke lovingly more like a brother than a suitor. I loved your brother Jack. He was a funny guy. I still feel such sorrow in the loss of his light. Still …" Ianto turned back to the mirror "He would laugh at this wouldn't he? This is not the man he wrote songs about … not this beige thing you need me to be. I am not beige by nature. In the real lights … I am a monster."

Jack blinked, leaning forward "the night he died he said … he said his Kitty Cat would be so disappointed in him. I held his hand as he slipped away and … you. His last thoughts were of you?"

"Never lovers" Ianto replied as he rose from the chair and straightened his clothing "But I was his muse."

"Why didn't you say sooner? Letting me carry on that you didn't know the song, did not understand it and all the time … you waited to let me hear it sung like that…" Jack struggled "the way he sang it to you, right?"

"Yes. Look I am sorry things were tight here … I know the stress you are under, it was the thing Gray hated the most. The stress. I forgive you that .. just … let's get this song done, then I am out of your hair."

"What if I don't want you to be?" Jack asked.

"Pardon?"

"You were his muse. More than one song was for you or about you … you are the reason I am blocked now for songs … if you are the one that tickled his fancy… I need to try that too. For the band to continue to grow, thrive … we can't just be a tribute act to my brother." Jack saw what was before him, saw the handsome man for the opportunity on offer and he reached out to hook Ianto's arm "tell me … what else can you sing like that?"

"You will never know" Ianto sighed as he pulled away "I am sorry we didn't hit it off as well. But we didn't and if there is one thing you need to know about me it is that I do not like confrontation. I might end a fight but I do not like to start it."

"When a good man goes to war" Jack whispered, his eyes widening.

"Yes, that one was about me too. So many brawls and moments of anger … Gray loved to see me nut someone. Take them down, soft little kitty cat turning into a tiger with teeth and claws."

"Well … thanks for telling me" Jack sighed "I appreciate it."

"Well … hopefully you will stop looking at me like you are about to give me a cue for the next line … I do know the song" Ianto smiled, Jack laughing as he nodded, agreeing that he did micromanage a bit.

Things were getting interesting.


	6. here he comes

Something was happening in one of the other dressing rooms backstage but Ianto was ignoring the flurry of activity don that end of the hall, humming softly as he poured another cup of tea, letting his throat relax.

"Ten minute call"

"Right… let's do this" Jack rose from the chair and stalked from the dressing room, everyone running after him like he was some bloody king leading his men into the badlands to fight demons. Ianto took one last look and pouted then calmly followed at a distance, no need to be part of the show just yet.

He took his first mark, waiting for the music to swell and as they stated the number he took a cleansing breath the let the monster inside unfurl slightly to recognise the light calling it forth. Then it was his cue and he started to strut as he sang, low and gentle at first combining with Jack's deeper tones then rising above it to contrast, the song taking on a new dimension as the audience sat transfixed. For the first time the song seemed to move hang then become a song of something other than just sex. Wanting, desire and a touch of flame as Ianto suddenly took over the chorus, drowning out Jack who usually snag that, letting his voice take new heights, then fading away as the last notes echoed.

The crowd roared as people leapt to their feet, Ianto turning away and moving to his mark back by the drum kits, leaving Jack there in the light. Ianto then calmly waited of the lights to fall, choosing the dark to exit the stage. When the lights came back up for the band to bow, he was already gone.

Brian was there struggling from his guitar to seize Ianto by the arm and hiss "What the fuck. That was… epic!"

"Thanks love, I am done now" Ianto pulled his arm back "Just once… just once I wanted to hear it the way Gray wrote it. Now they have too. Look … I want to go … the next song by the Free Minstrels is already starting and I do not want to have to deal with Rolland preparing for his butchering. If you didn't catch it... he missed the note for the chorus climax… every time. Drinking that shitty whisky over in the wings there right now will not help"

"Shit" Brian realised he was pointing near them and raced for the slightly tipsy twat leaving Ianto to head to the dressing room to change and escape.

Just another job.

He did not expect to find Lisa in the hall with her hands wringing as she wept, her eyes falling on him with this look of desperation that had his slowing his steps.

"Ianto… oh god. You are not going to believe what has happened, Barry is beside himself" she wailed.

"What?"

"Jacob … he… we didn't even know how he smuggled it past security but…"

"Oh god. He's OD'd…. is he OK?" Ianto was horrified as he saw the trouble they were in now.

"Will be, off in the ambulance and too late to ….." her voice petered off as she stared at him then asked sweetly "You done with your contractual obligations there sweetie?"

"Lisa… I am not tuned up for one of their songs … you know tht level …"

"You can so! You wrote this one with Barry! COME ON KITTY!" she shrieked "we are fucked."

Ianto considered and then admitted "I do have my bike pants with me… one of his shirts should fit… either a white or black … you know me, not one for colour."

"Oh god, thanks Kitty Cat" she sighed with relief as Ianto entered the dressing room to quickly swipe some things of his from the chair he had been using. One of the other singers was in his chair using his eyeliner and Ianto felt a surge of anger, then let it go, leaving the eyeliner to the man who couldn't sing for shit but was a little heartthrob for the old ladies with his deep crooning voice that would be used for a raunchy number.

As Ianto slipped back out he found Jack entering, their next spot a few songs away still.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked with surprise as Ianto clutched his leathers to him with his shoulder bag in tow.

"I am done, moving onto the next gig. Good luck with everything" Ianto said and Lisa stepped out for the shadows of the hallway.

"Kitty Cat, come on" she hissed, Ianto turning as he moved towards her to nod before looking back at Jack one more time and giving the briefs mile that left jack frozen, as it always did. Jack watched as Ianto fled down the hallway to disappear into another band's dressing room and he felt the urge to go back out to watch the next act.

He was not prepared for what happened.

.

.

.

.

"Right… I need…that.." Ianto was muttering as he quickly put on the stage makeup he had once worn with this band back in the day before they got too famous and he had slunk off to the shadows to let another singer shine. Barry was beside himself, whacking Ianto create the 'come to bed' eyes he loved, the mouth pouting as black lipstick went on then the hair was spiked and teased into something cheeky. Thank god they were the same shoe size as Ianto pushed his feet into the large thigh high boots and tested the four inch heels.

By the time the black clad creature stepped back from the mirror he looked decadent. Edible. Fuckable.

"Oh lad… you still stir an old man's loins" Barry sighed.

Ianto turned and fluttered the unbelievable long lashes he had added to his already long ones, then winked before heading for the door stopping to lean in and press his lips gently to the old man's that had saved his life once upon a time.

"I will sing this one for you 'old man 'indeed" Ianto chortled walking with that grace of a dancer, Barry and several others following with a wanderlust.

Ianto took his mark, adjusted the mic and nodded.

Showtime bitches.

Here comes the monster.


	7. release me

Jack watched the creature moving in the semi darkness of the low lights, checking the mic and getting ready, the incredibly long limbs and high heels making that arse look like you count bounce a coin off it.

"So … you lot done until the end number?" Barry asked as he moved to stand next to the younger man, watching John move to the other side of Jack with his drum sticks still in his hand "Must be relieved this is turning out OK with your sets tonight. Shame you had to use so many when one artist could have done it. You know Jax … you need to learn that your brother will never be replaced, but he can be emulated."

Jack was about to say something viscous to the old fat cat when the beat crashed through the darkness and the universe shifted. Light flooded the stage. The creature moved in the spotlight as the voice called for attention, the song one of vigor, power and lust. The heels were no obstacle as this heavenly creature moved and writhed, the song full of need, demand and control.

As it came to the guitar solo the pretty thing moved to the side of the stage where Barry held out the glass of beer, Ianto sipping it for a moment before clearing his throat and saying softly "Fuck , I am out of shape Barry Love."

"Nonsense Kitty … you are a dream… a wet dream."

"Oh behave" Ianto purred, looking through those lashes with a cheeky grin, then letting his eyes slide to the statue formerly known as Jack "Excuse me boys. Kitty gotta strut."

Ianto swung back out to rejoin the song and the place was on its feet roaring along with him as he finished the heavy metal number with death defying splits that no man should do with junk that size.

"Amazing isn't he? The range? Not since his mother have we seen this range. You know .. everyone wanted him. Hounded him but he didn't want the big lights. Hates it … shy" Barry smiled as Ianto walked across the stage still on display and as the curtain fell to block him from the audience he slumped against Barry, shaking as he let the man embrace him.

"Thank you boy. Thanks so much for saving us on this one" Barry crooned, rubbing Ianto's back in a loving way.

"Fuck … forgot how much I hate that level of … well. Power. God, I could stay up there all night, singing until my heart gives out" Ianto panted, accepting the next glass of beer presented and downing it, then burping softly "right. I really need somewhere to crash now."

"Come on sweetie, come home with me" Barry offered then to his surprise Jack reached out and hooked Ianto around the waist.

"No. Come on, my car is waiting out the back when we are finished. We go that way."

"But you have one more number" Barry said, Jack hesitating as he swore and looked at Ianto.

"What do you say… you and me finish this off and go home. One more song tighter … as ourselves. Chinese and a beer in the hot tub?" Jack offered, Ianto looking surprised at the offer, but also slightly pleased.

"I would love to. I just need to change …"

"No. Don't. Keep that look. This is your monster right?" Jack smiled "Come on. Let your freak flag fly, who knows… time I did too."

Jack changed his shirt to match Ianto's and as they got the call he led Ianto by the hand out to the stage, the band still setting up in the half light behind the curtain "Hey guys. Ianto is gonna duel with me on this one."

"Really?" Owen asked with shock swinging from his kit to look up at John who was standing up to look down from the larger drums with surprise. John was grinning as he blew Ianto a kiss.

Hang on ... wait a fucking… that was him? You telling me that fucking monster was him over there?" Owen demanded as the creature in question moved to stand before the drum kits, his arms folded in front of him. Ianto looked at Owen through his lashes, then dismissed him, looking up.

"What do you care Johnny boy? Hmmmm? I am still more than you can handle" Ianto challenged then spun on the heels like a pro, walking over to accept mic from Jack and getting into position "Jack? This one ws snot written for me… he wrote it for you."

"I know... but he sang it with me. You sing it with me now" Jack asked, stepping in close to smell the intoxicating scent of this creature that seemed to stare right into his soul.

Damn.

"And then?" Ianto asked softly "Once this is done… what then?"

"Then we write some new songs to sing" Jack whispered, finally seeing what his brother had in this sweet being.

Vulnerability and hurt. So innocent and so damned sweet… in a dangerous kinda way.

"Really?"

Jack pulled him in as the lights came up and the music started, the kiss was soul searching as Jack looked for the spark he knew was there.

This is why Gray never slept with him.

He knew.

This was Jack's jam sandwich.

Hot damn.

They rocked the night.


	8. perfectly nice

TORCHWOOD FEATURING IANTO JONES

Jack stood looking at the large banner above the venue entrance, the torchwood symbol with three large cat scratches though it just like his life-force had torn through their life. The songs had changed to become as raunchy as his act, John now with an entire new range of fans who loved the fishnet singlet he had taken to wear with his hair spiked like Ianto's.

Lisa and sweet Toshiko were backing singers for the hype and pure sexuality and for the first time Jack felt that they were not only mainlining … they were headlining. Ianto had given the band the thing they had lacked without even knowing it.

"Cariad?"

Jack turned to find Ianto standing behind him, the slicked down hair and horn-rimmed glasses made the three piece suit scream of a granddad, not the minx hiding under the plain wrapping and a roadie had already learnt the hard way that Kitty was not a persona… he was real.

"Looks good, right Tiger?"

Ianto grinned as he stepped in closer and brushed his lips to Jack's the spark of lust there like sizzling bacon in the morning, a wink as he stepped back and nodded, still looking coy and sweet. Hiding. Cheeky kitty.

"Is the little twerp inside already?" John called out as he stepped from the jeep he had screamed up in, Lisa stepping from the other side with ease.

"He's out back screaming about a scratch in the drum kit" Jack replied, then watched John race inside to scream as well, sniggering as Ianto shook his head, scolding him as there was no scratch. It was the third time Jack had played this trick and John was clearly not catching on.

"Meany" Lisa laughed, leaning in to kiss Jack's cheek, then turning to Ianto for one on each cheek with a loving hug "Hello Kitty Cat."

"Hello gorgeous … you letting John dress you?"

She laughed, letting her hands run over the black leather cat suit, then shrugged, skipping after her lover.

"Are you going to wear that leather cape tonight?" Jack asked as he held out his hand for Ianto, ready to go in and see the setup starting for tonight's gig.

"Yes, and you the same with the blue lining?"

"Yes darling" Jack crooned, pulling in Ianto for another kiss, then he looked up at the sign again, the matching wedding rings under Ianto's name that looked like two crowns his favorite part of the new insignia for the band.

Ianto laughed as he slapped at Jack's arse affectionately then shot inside, the high heels clipping along the cobbles as his legs swung, the loose trouser legs swishing as his legs showed the three piece suit was fine with stilettos.

God.

Sex in heels.

Jack sighed happily as he followed his husband in to scold 'the kids' who were no doubt already in full argue mode as Owen stirred the pot, the little shit. At least Toshiko was good at talking him down. No one had received a drum stick up their nose for some time.

The argument was underway, yelling, things being thrown and general chaos. Ianto roared a single word "COFFEE!"

It stopped, everyone calmed down and they settled for a run through which would end with a round of coffee, the machine no doubt warmed up by then.

Oh yes… Kitty had claws… and knew the cat nip for this lot.

His family.

.

.

.

.

And that's all I got folks. Just a little one to clear my head. xxxx


End file.
